


Final Goodbye, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: President's funeral and Abbey's grieving.  Sequel toThe Final Straw





	Final Goodbye, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Final Goodbye**

**by: babyphd**

**Character(s):** Abbey, Senior Staff  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** These characters are the domain of Sorkin, NBC and others. I am only taking out to play. “The Dance” by Garth Brooks is copyrighted by Garth Brooks, Tony Arata, and the record companies BMI, ASCAP, or SESAC. Please don't sue. I have no money.  
**Summary:** President's funeral and Abbey's grieving.  
  
**Author's Note:** Sequel to The Final Straw 

It had been a month since Jed's death and Abbey missed him more and more each day. 

Sitting in the den at the farm, everything she saw around her reminded her of their lives together. Pictures, awards, images from a different time and place. It haunted her that she was the one that had killed him. Medically she knew that he was already dead when she flipped the switch, but her heart was full of guilt. What if she had waited longer? Was there any chance of recovery? It was just something she would live with the rest of her life. A life without Jed. 

It had been just as bad at the Residence. 

Upon her return from the hospital, she had to talk with President Russell. He had offered his sympathy and wanted to know how he could help. All that she requested was to stay in the Residence until after the state funeral. 

When she left with the family to go to New Hampshire, then the personal staff would pack all of their belongings and put all but her personal items in storage. Jed's library was still in the planning stages so his Presidential materials would eventually be sent there. And at this stage she just couldn't face the job of sorting his personal belongings. 

Because Jed had already mapped out his state funeral, as required by all Presidents shortly after they take office, there was very little for Abbey to do except accept visitors offering their condolences. She was strong, but inside she was dying a little more each day. 

Having the children and grandchildren there helped, but it was lonelier than ever. Jed would never return from this trip, unlike all his others. He was never coming home again. 

******************************************* 

During the time the casket was displayed in the Capital Rotunda, thousands of people wanted for hours to pay their last respects to their President. It was an awesome sight to see. 

Abbey and the girls made a quick stop late in the evening and quietly paid their last respects to a husband and a father. When they arrived a quiet hush fell over an already quiet crowd. Those lucky enough to be watching, witnessed a family in grief. This was not the First Lady kneeling by the casket. This was a wife who desperately missed her husband. And the children who would miss their father during the future milestones of their lives. After a prayer, they made the sign of the cross and quickly left. This was a scene that would be replayed for hours to come. 

Abbey remembered with fondness the state funeral. Jed would have enjoyed it. 

The National Cathedral was full of dignitaries from many countries. Even Queen Elizabeth personally traveled to Washington to honor the fallen President. This was in honor of his time spent in England where he earned his degree from the London School of Economics. No President, until Bartlet, had ever graduated from a British educational institution. 

The Cathedral was full of politicians from both parties. They came to honor a man who had tried his best to pull them all together in the spirit of what was right for the country, not for their self-interests. 

But most of all Jed would have loved the hundreds of regular people whom Abbey specifically requested attend. President Bartlet had always tried to do what was right for them. 

During the service President Russell spoke of Bartlet's legacy. His legacy that so many people would be helped by the legislation he proposed and had pushed through Congress. The many friends around the world that he had persuaded to follow his country's lead. Russell then asked for a moment of silence in Jed's memory. 

The toughest time for Abbey was when Ave Maria was sung. The haunting melody and music echoed around the vast hall. It echoed in Abbey's mind as well. That was Jed's favorite song and brought back the intensity of his beliefs and how they permeated his life and everything he did. Upon it's ending, there wasn't a dry eye among the hundreds in the Cathedral or the millions watching it on TV. It was a fitting conclusion to such an elegant service. 

Afterwards, the family met dignitaries in the East Room at the White House. This particular room had seen its share of fun as well as private celebrations. Although it was hard, this just part of the responsibility of the Office of the President. 

One by one the girls retreated to the Family Quarters for the last time. Only Abbey stood. Strong. Never wavering until the last dignitary had left. Leo had tried to get her to rest but she insisted on staying. It was the least she could for her husband. 

Finally, five hours after the start of the reception, the door was closed and Abbey could escape to some semblance of quiet. But she still had more to do. 

After the state funeral, Abbey wanted a private, family only service in their church in New Hampshire. As much as Jed belonged to the nation, he belonged even more to New Hampshire. And there would be his final resting place, among all the Bartlet ancestors, beside his mother, father, and grandparents. Jed would be buried next to his mother. No way was he going to lie next to the monster that had tormented him for so many years. Eventually, Abbey would have him reinterred at the Bartlet Presidential Library, in the same fashion of Truman and Reagan. He had served well as President and would be honored for that service. 

They would be leaving the White House at 9 am the following morning. The others went to bed, totally exhausted from the past few days. Only Abbey remained awake. 

How could she sleep? The memories were overwhelming. About one am, when everybody was asleep, she crept out of the Residence and walked alone through the White House. Pausing here or there as she remembered something special. Some quip of Jed's or a special function or a special visitor. Abbey would never forget how lucky she had been these past years. Living in a museum, seeing history in front of her. Watching her husband make history. 

She continued on until she reached the Oval Office. Hesitating just slightly she pushed open the door. 

What she saw made her remember with sadness the past few days. No longer were there pictures of her, the girls, and the grandchildren in happier days. In their place stood a Remington sculpture of a horse and cowboy rider. Where she thought she would be safe with her memories, they were no more. Even the wall paintings had been replaced. Bob Russell had taken his place as President of the United States and he wasn't afraid to show it. The softer touches gave way to a manlier aura. With no Mrs. Russell, the President had transferred his stuff from the Executive Office Building and set the office up his way. 

It took Abbey a few minutes to process this drastic change before finally realizing this was a reflection of the changes in her life. It was right. Russell was now the President of the United States and Jed was elsewhere. It finally solidified the idea that she had to take Jed home to New Hampshire and try and build a new life for herself. She looked one more time and quietly closed the door. A door was closing in her life as well. What could she do now? 

******************************************* 

The trip to New Hampshire was difficult. President Russell had graciously offered the family the use of the plane that would have been called Air Force One had the President been on board. But with only the Bartlet family and close Washington friends, including Jed's Senior Staff, aboard, it was only know by it's tail number: 2800 

The motorcade to the small family church didn't take very long. Because there was to be no television coverage of the service itself, cameras were everywhere outside the church. The casket was taken from the hearse and escorted into the church by Leo and the Senior Staff, who had been asked to be pallbearers. When Abbey had asked each of them to serve, they all replied how honored they were to have been chosen. 

The family walked in behind the casket. Abbey and Zoey were first. After them came Ellie and Liz. Bringing up the back were the two grandchildren. Annie held her little brother's hand and guided him to the front pew where they all sat. Behind them were Mallory, Donna, Margaret, Debbie and Nancy. They all knew what an honor they had been given. The women carried small packages of Kleenex. They would need them. 

After the initial prayer by the priest, the Senior Staff stood up to say their goodbyes. 

First was Charlie. 

"I've only known the President for a few years. When Josh first introduced me to him, I was in awe. Here was a person who was raised by a single mom in some of the worst projects of Washington DC working for the President of the United States. But yet he never treated me as inferior. To me, the President was a man whom I looked up to and took guidance from. I felt he treated my sister and I like members of the family. Although, at times, when I had the difficulty of waking him when he really wanted to sleep, I was treated with respect and concern. When the President was late for a speech or a function, it was he who took the blame. I'll always remember the human side of a man whom I came to love as if he was my own father. I thank him so much for this once in a lifetime opportunity." 

Next was Josh. 

"President Bartlet was an incredible human being. He was able to reflect upon the average man and figure out ways to make their lives better. Although his experience was local, from the first day I met him I knew he had the right stuff. I knew he had political savvy to win the big prize. He also showed me through these past seven years that he also had the political savvy to meet the extreme demands of the office and come out smelling like a rose. He taught me many lessons on the way politics should run, instead of the way it did. His human side sometimes made him act unpretentiously. I will never forget the time in Illinois, after winning the primary, when my father died." 

Josh paused, and then continued. 

"He came to the airport when he should have been celebrating his victory. He came to the airport to ask me how I was doing. He offered to fly back with me to Connecticut. I thanked him and told him that he needed to go back to the hotel. But he sat with me until my flight was called. He also sat with me after Rosslyn. I heard from others how he got out of bed when the doctors wanted him to rest. He had to see me. When I awoke after surgery he was there, right by my side. Although I am sad he is gone, I know I'm a better person because he lived. " 

As Josh sat down, soft crying could be heard in the small church. 

Now it was Sam's turn. 

"I, like Josh, am proud to have been associated with the President. To me, he was so special because he wanted me to succeed. He wanted me to do the things right that, maybe in the earlier part of his political career, he had done wrong. We would sit for hours playing chess and talking. Talking about his past and my future. One night, after his return from a trip to India, he asked me if I wanted to be in the circle. I said yes. Only then did I realize, at a personal level, the deep stresses and strain on him. He quizzed me to see what I would do. By the end of the evening, I realized that this was my first true lesson in the politics that swirled around the Oval Office. President Bartlett faced them everyday without fail. Many times, he told me that I eventually would be President. I can only say right now that, if it does come to pass, it will be an honor to have had the President as my teacher." 

As Sam sat, all Abbey could do was give a small smile though the tears. Jed meant a great deal to a lot of people. 

Toby stood up and took the podium. Abbey noticed a black ribbon pinned to his lapel, a sign of mourning in the Jewish faith. She was honored. 

As usual, he was short on words but long on feeling. 

"President Bartlett and I sometimes had a war of words. But that was why I was here. He needed a Communications Director that could not only put his vision into words, but also sometimes someone who could stand up to his brilliant mind and spar with him. He and I rarely saw eye-to-eye with each other, but I respected the man and I respected the office. Many times I would write a speech for some occasion or another and he would completely change the words. At first, I became mad. But then, I began to realize that what he was saying was ten times better than what I had on that sheet of paper. President Bartlet had a unique way to express himself. It didn't matter if it was written or on the teleprompter. However he wanted to say something, he said it directly from his heart. That's the sign of the true leader that he was. At first I would get nervous about his changing the prepared speech, but I soon realized that the words out of his head, out of his mouth, out of his heart, were much better than anything I could put on paper. President Bartlet was indeed a unique individual, and I am proud that I have gotten the chance to serve him for the past seven years." 

The soft crying continued in the church as CJ took Toby's place. 

******************************************* 

CJ stood up and walked to the podium to replace Toby. 

"I knew President Bartlet as a gentle man and as a gentleman. He gave me respect for the position that I have achieved, and also for the person that I am. He supported me from the first time I reported to New Hampshire to work for his presidential bid and the years since. He always knew when it was time to chew me out or to hug me. When Simon was killed in New York, he wanted to blame himself but I told him he had had nothing to do with it. He tried to say that he was the one who had insisted upon Secret Service protection for me from the stalker, but I refused to let him do it. I told him that it could have happened at anytime and at anyplace. But I think he never quite forgave himself. Then, when my father died from Alzheimer's, it was he who hugged me in the Oval Office and offered to come to Ohio for the services. I thanked him, and told him he had better things to do. He still offered to come with me. He supported me always, and I never wanted to disappoint him. I hope I never did. May he rest in peace." 

As CJ left the podium, she lightly touched the head of the casket. Abbey thought she would lose it then. But now it was Leo's turn. She took Zoey's hand and held onto to it with all her might. 

"Where do I begin? Jed Bartlet was a lifelong friend. I met him for the first time in boarding school, where we would sneak out at night to smoke cigarettes. It took me a few months to realize he was the headmaster's son, but yet breaking as many rules as he could. I didn't understand at the time, but he was living through hell and just needed a friend. Our friendship continued, even though we went on to different schools and different lives. One day he called me and said he had just met the woman he was going to marry. As Jed was studying for the priesthood, I thought he was crazy. But when he described Abigail Ann O'Neil, I knew that he would not enter that profession." 

All Abbey could do was smile through her tears. 

"She was the love of his life, from the first time he laid eyes on her. When I saw them together for the first time, I knew that this was a match made in heaven. And so it has been for almost 40 years. I knew then, as I know now, that they were perfect for each other. Rare is that kind of combination. Many years later, I came back to Jed Bartlet, after his time in Congress, after his time as Governor of New Hampshire. I told him that he would be a great President. I persuaded him to enter the race because I knew he had integrity, something the American people were craving. When he asked why I was pushing his candidacy, I told him 

'Because I'm tired of it: year after year after year after year having to choose between the lesser of who cares. Of trying to get myself excited about a candidate who can speak in complete sentences. Of setting the bar so low, I can hardly bear to look at it. They say a good man can't get elected President. I don't believe that. Do you?' 

He believed me by the time we got to Illinois. And after seven years, I am so glad for the ride. Let me finish by repeating one of my favorite songs by the country singer Garth Brooks; "The Dance": 

'Looking back on the memory of   
The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone   
For a moment all the world was right   
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye 

And now I'm glad I didn't know   
The way it all would end the way it all would go   
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain   
But I'd of had to miss the dance 

Holding you I held everything   
For a moment wasn't I a king   
But if I'd only known how the king would fall   
Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all 

And now I'm glad I didn't know   
The way it all would end the way it all would go   
Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain   
But I'd of had to miss the dance 

Yes my life is better left to chance   
I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance ' 

Looking at the casket, Leo finished, "I'm glad I didn't miss the dance, Jed. Sleep well my brother." 

As Leo walked back to his seat, he leaned down and kissed Abbey on the forehead. Tears were flowing freely down her face. She made no effort to stop them. She loved her husband, and the speakers were able to capture his personality, his very soul in their words. 

Jed would have been so proud. 

By this time, most of the women in the church were openly sobbing. Abbey, though, was strong and just tears were coming. She would wait to sob until she was alone. 

The service ended with the ritual blessing. As Abbey and the family followed the casket back down the isle, she held her head up strong. Strength was all she could give Jed now. 

******************************************* 

By Abbey's request, a tent with four sides in place had been set up over the grave in the churchyard. The tent prevented the world from seeing the moments of the family's final goodbye. With Abbey and the girls in the front row, the priest said his last words over the casket, then turned and walked away. In turn, each the girls laid a white rose on top of their father's coffin and left as well. 

Then Abbey stepped forward and laid a red rose across the center of the coffin. "For you Sweetheart." 

Those around her could not hear clearly what she had spoken, but Abbey knew, in some way, Jed was listening to her final words. 

The others went back to the places they had come from. The former Senior Staff flew back to Washington. Leo wanted to stay, but Abbey said that she needed some time alone. Zoey and Ellie wanted to go to the farm, but Abbey persuaded them to go to Liz's house. Abbey would call them if she needed them. Although the girls didn't want to do that, they reluctantly agreed. 

******************************************* 

Now that Jed had been gone a month, Abbey took inventory of her life. 

She was alone for the first time in almost 40 years. 

Everywhere she looked, she saw Jed. 

At night she couldn't sleep, but would toss and turn until she fell asleep totally exhausted. She could tell that she had lost weight. Eating was not on her list of priorities. The house didn't get cleaned. The phone didn't get answered. 

Many people had called, but she was not ready for visitors. Leo had offered to come to the farm for a weekend and help with Jed's belongings, but she couldn't yet deal with the pain that would bring. So she just kind of went along in a daze, wanting Jed to return and get rid of her pain. Although she knew in her head this was not possible, her heart still desired it. 

Tonight, however, was different. Reviewing the past month's activities had brought her to a couple of realizations. One was that Jed was gone and he was not returning. Two--she had to do something more than sit around. 

However, she still couldn't get past the guilt she felt turning the ventilator off that day at Bethesda. Was that the right thing to do? Would she ever know? 

That evening Abbey went to bed. For the first time in a month, she fell into a deep and restful sleep. At some point Jed appeared. 

"Hello, Abigail. Just wanted you to know that I'm fine. No pain. No MS. You did the right thing. It's beautiful here. I finally know what's next. I'm happy, but I miss you. I love you, and will always do so. Until I see you again, here is something to express my love to you. For you Sweetheart." 

In her dream, Abbey couldn't see what Jed was handing her, but because she was so happy just to see him, she didn't really care what it was. 

She woke with a shudder. Touching her face, she realized that she was crying, just like in her dream. Remembering the dream, she smiled as she reached for Jed's side of the bed. Her hand brushed upon something lying there. 

As she turned her face toward Jed's side of the bed, she gasped. 

On his pillow was a single red rose. 

Through the tears, Abbey knew then that she would be okay. She would grieve the loss. But she knew whatever happened, Jed would always be with her. 

Until they met again. 

The End 


End file.
